metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Librarian
Librarians are huge, quasi-intelligent creatures so named by the metro-dwellers due to their habitat - the Moscow State Library. Only encountered later in the game, they are some of the most powerful and frightening enemies Artyom will have to face. Fortunately, only a few of them are encountered, and only in the Library. Physical apperance and Behavior Librarians are much less deformed than other mutants of the Metro, and resembles ordinary gorillas in both posture and overall physical appearance, though they are much larger and have longer and thinner arms. They do however have a fearsome visage, as their faces, somewhat humanoid-like, lack lips and noses, and have powerful, shark-like jaws at their disposal. They are very territorial, and will confront anything that appears to be a threat; however, they are also very curious and if you stand your ground long enough - staring them in the eyes, they will back down and walk away. They are so powerful and territorial that they will even fight a Demon if it enters the Library. They are quite nimble and capable of high jumps despite their size, and most importantly they have enormous physical strength, at least on par with the Demons, and more than enough to tear apart a human being with their elongated fingers. They are one of the most intelligent of the mutants found in the area. A noteable intelligent action performed by them was blocking Artyom in a room by moving a large chunk of concrete over the door so Artyom could not retreat, and also placing ammo in a hole in the wall as a trap. If Artyom attempted to grab the ammo, it would grab Artyom through the wall and attempt to kill him, this can be completely avoided however by not grabbing the ammo before going to the other side of the wall. Notorious for being some of the most dangerous monsters that roam the dilapidated Moscow, Librarians are difficult enemies, resilient enough to withstand many point-blank shots even from powerful weapons like the shotgun, and whose attacks can kill Artyom with a few vicious sweeps. Common Librarian Common Librarians are covered in grayish skin, and are found all throughout the Library, mainly occupying the top floors. These Librarians are more passive and less dangerous than Black Librarians. They will curiously but also aggressively confront anything that comes within range of them, if they feel there is no threat, they will back down and walk away. Artyom can prove that he is no threat by standing his ground and staring it down until it walks away, but if Artyom turns his back on one, it will take its chance to attack. Black Librarian In the military archives under the Library lurks a variant of Librarian notable for its thicker fur and darker skin, whose head is also deformed and covered in tumors, which is much more aggressive than its grayish cousins. Fortunately, they are often found sleeping and can be stealthily avoided. They are extremely territorial and will attack anything within range, they cannot be stared down and will kill on sight. Tactics You can completely avoid all common Librarians simply by staring them down, stare into each ones eyes long enough and it will back down and retreat for a short period. If you have to fight them, it is best to confront them with high powered pneumatic weapons, where in normal mode it takes about 8 Hellsing bolts to kill on, and about 12 to kill the larger, black one. A good tactic is to hit them with as many as you can, then when they retreat, pump, or reload so when they come back a few shots will finish them. It is also wise that if you have a Hellsing when you enter Polis, you should purchase some bolts. Use Military-Grade Rounds if you have to, since leaving Polis, there are no more shops left. The Black Librarians can also be avoided aswell, if The Player is wearing default, or stealth Armor. All of these Librarians will be sleeping, and could be sneaked past. If The Player is wearing the Heavy Armor, its best to plan your attacks with each Librarian confronted. If one attacks, run in circles around a pillar or room object, or attack it from the high ground, or even kite it by running far ahead of it, then turning around to fire. They will attack in bursts before retreating and coming back, so use the retreat time well to reload and find a vantage point. Point-blank shots to the head from MGR-loaded weapons, or pneumatic weapons is the best to use on these beasts. Trivia *The achievement Heavy Reader is directly connected to the Librarian, and is obtained by killing one of these beasts. This can be easily done in the military archives, as Librarians are the only enemies there. *Librarians can pose a problem when fought, especially at the higher difficulty levels, due to their toughness and damaging attacks. Always aim for their heads with powerful weapons such as the Tihar pneumatic rifle or the Helsing (overpressurized) or with the throwing knives. *They appear to have some kind of instinct to protect the Library with their lives. If true, this would explain why they stick to said location instead of roaming the wasted Moscow. *In the book, Librarians are depicted as quasi-sentient creatures that hunt and move in packs of two or more individuals. Also, they are intelligent enough to imitate human speech with frightening accuracy, though whether they understand what they say or not is unknown. This could suggest that Librarians were ordinary human beings before the destruction of Moscow, and that the severe irradiation of the city drastically mutated them. Category:Mutants